


Sleep Well

by EzraStardust



Category: Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, M/M, b/c they need it, some gentle fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 23:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13223076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzraStardust/pseuds/EzraStardust
Summary: During a quiet talk around a campfire, Talion cares for Ratbag when he's at his weakest.





	Sleep Well

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanna say a big thank you to everyone who's left kudos on my previous Shadow of Mordor/War fic. I never expected it to receive so much attention, but I'm glad it did. So here's a nice little follow-up :) Hope you all enjoy it.

The night was quiet, but not silent. The soft crackle of wood burning in the campfire, the gentle rustle of the grass and the scurrying of nocturnal life forms provided something to satisfy the ears. Two figures gazed into the golden flames, each one lost in their own thoughts. Talion, former ranger of Gondor and his unlikely companion, a small Uruk named Ratbag the Coward. Talion's pale blue eyes eventually drifted away from the campfire and towards the cluster of trees on the edge of a nearby forest. _Don't be so worried_ , he told himself. _You're safe now. No Orcs will come this way_ , Nonetheless, he remained on his guard. 

Ratbag sighed contently, resting his chin on his hands, a rare feeling of safety washing over him. Truth be told, he never felt safer than when Talion was by his side. While the Man had a fearsome reputation and was indeed a fierce and powerful man, he was always gentle with Ratbag. Nobody had ever shown the poor Orc any tenderness before. It was because of this that Ratbag felt like he could let his guard down around Talion. Nobody else could see him at his weakest. The events of the day had caught up with him and he was exhausted. Ratbag rubbed his eyes, struggling to keep them open. A long yawn escaped his mouth and drew Talion's attention back to him.

"Cor, I'm tired," Ratbag muttered as Talion sat beside him. "I can tell," the ranger commented. "It's been a long day, filled with twists and turns," Ratbag's large, pointed ears drooped like a puppy's. Then, to Talion's surprise (although he tried to hide it), he laid his head on Talion's shoulder. "I dunno what I'd do without you, Ranger," Ratbag murmured drowsily. "You's always there for Ratbag. To...ahh, to keep me safe and get me out of a fix..." "You're a valuable friend, Ratbag," Talion found himself saying, his heart suddenly melting with empathy. "Really?" Ratbag smiled. "A friend? Aww, Talion..." "I doubt I would have made it this far without you," said Talion gently. 

"That's...that's the best thing anyone's said to me," Ratbag whispered. "Hey, Talion?" "Yes?" "I...I love you, Talion..." Ratbag closed his eyes and about a minute or so later, Talion heard a soft, purring snore coming from his throat. Removing his cloak, Talion wrapped it around his slumbering companion. _I don't think I've ever seen him look truly peaceful before,_  He thought. _Ratbag, Mordor is too harsh a world for you. But I will keep you safe, I promise._  A caring smile on his lips, Talion gently stroked Ratbag's cheek. "Sleep well, my friend," He whispered. Talion himself couldn't sleep. It was one of the many things he didn't need to do since he had become undead. _All the more reason to stay up through the night, keeping Ratbag safe until the morning._


End file.
